


College Life

by JudyKaren



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: Matt is a rich kid who is arrogant and has poor manner but he is also talented enough to attract attention....attention from Dom.





	College Life

This is my first year in this college. I have no idea why I choose this subject. I’m good at organising thing and merchandising but BBA is much more than that. I could imagine how hard my life would be in the coming four years. 

 

“Dom! Are you coming? We need to head to the hall! Orientation party is starting soon!”

 

He was Morgan. I met him at the bus stop on registration day.  He was Year 2 student and he introduced the college to me. We became friends and shared the same dorm room. Orientation party was nothing but a way to meet new friend and hook up with someone if you’re attractive enough. I was not interested in hooking up with anyone so soon but it was necessary to get known of new friend in college. 

 

I picked a pair of white trousers with leather jacket. It looks decent but not too formal. I rushed out of the room and joined  Morgan. When we arrived, the hall was already full of people. The new student were excited about meet new friends and exchanging phone number. God! Where was my phone? I checked my pocket…nothing. I must left it in my room! My parent would worried if I didn’t answer their call! 

 

“ Morgan, I left my phone in dorm. I need to get it back. I will come back in a moment.”

 

“Can you go back by your own?”Tom seemed concerned.

 

“ Of course!”

 

“Come back as soon as possible! You won’t want to miss the band show.”

 

“I will be quick!”I ran towards the dorm ares. The road was much darker than before but I was familiar with the road after  living here for a week. I ran toward the building and bumped into someone. 

 

“I’m so sorry!”I apologised and looked at the one who I bumped into. The brunette was carrying a guitar and a bag.

 

He just stared at me with bitch face for one second and walked away. What an arrogant guy! But he looked familiar, I thought I might meet him somewhere before but I did not recall.

 

I went back to my room and grabbed my phone. It was on the floor, I guessed I dropped it when I picked my bag. When I returned to the hall, the night was deemed and everyone was cheering. Oh! Matt Bellamy...I heard the name from the crowd. It brought up my memories. The one who I bumped into was Matt Bellamy. He was the vocal of a high school band Plug in Baby! He was attractive on stage but arrogant. He was the son of a famous producer but the most famous thing about him was his messy private life. He always being spotted hooking up with different girl. 

 

“Dom! You’re here! Do you like rock songs? This guys is awesome!”Tom told me in excitement.

 

“Yeah, I love it. Plug in Baby, right? They’re good!”I liked their performance, although I didn’t really like Matt after the “accident”. 

 

“He did plug in a lot of babies.” a boy stood next to Morgan giggled. 

 

“Well..you’re right…”I replied with a smile. 

 

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Tom from BBA. Freshman”

 

“I guess we will have quite a lot of time studying together than. I’m Dominic also from BBA. You can call me Dom if you like.”

 

And Matt entered the stage. He was in red trousers and black jacket. Everyone in the hall was crazy about him and his performance. He was a artist and a fucking work of art! The boy himself and his songs are too perfect to be true that I couldn’t take my eyes off him! After his performance, there were other performance but I couldn’t focus. I tried to find him in the crowd but failed. I was sure he won’t he here being a stupid audience. 

 

“You seems not interested. Wanna leave? Maybe we can grab some beer somewhere.”Tom suggested. We slipped out of the hall and looked for some decent club near school. 

 

“There is one nearby I used to go!”Tom led me to a small bar two blocks away from school. 

 

It was not so crowded. We took a sit in the corned. We were not here to find someone to shang but had a little chat and relaxed before the semester began.

 

“Is that Matt Bellamy? “Tom stared at the another corner of the bar.

 

“I guess he is. You’re not going to say hi, right?”

 

“Not really. He seems not interest in people like us haha.”

 

“Unless you’re blonde with big boobs.”

 

“In fact, who don’t like them.” Tom grab the beer and took a slip. 

 

“Well…you’re right.” No, I was not interested in them. I like guy s and brunette was great. 

 

“Could you please leave me alone!!!!” I heard a loud shout from not far away. It was Matt. He was shouting at a blonde girl. A good looking one even I was not interested in girls. 

 

“What do you mean by that?!” the girl shouted. 

 

“I mean you should fucking go!”

 

“Fuck you Matt Bellamy!” the girl left. I could see tears falling on her face. I heard a lot of rumours about him and his affairs but I was still shock when I saw this scene. I couldn’t believe there was someone so cold blood. 

 

“Poor girl.”I murmured. 

 

“I was as shock as you Dom. Can you believe there is some one like that on earth?”Tom stared at Matt with a disgusted face.

 

“I can’t but that’s him.”

 

“Do you have a girlfriend then?” Tom changed the subject but it was much more difficult for me than talking about Matt. I couldn’t tell the boy I just met that I was gay! I didn’t know how would he react. 

 

“Well…no. And you?”

 

“No, but there are more than enough opportunities for us to met in uni, right?”

 

“Right..”

 

————————————

It was three days after the party. I had most of the lesson with Tom but not the elective subject. I chose Art Appreciation as elective while Tom chose Film and Society. It was the first lesson of elective. I brought all the necessities as required and arrived ten minutes early which let me able to choose a seat not too close or too far from professor. It was an interesting subject that I wished to learn. Half an hour passed so quick and the door opened with a loud noise when the professor introducing the course. The incomer was Matt. He dumped his bag on the floor and sat next to me since it was the only empty seat in the room. During the whole lesson, he was looking at his phone and texting. His behaviour caused distractions but I couldn’t ask him to fuck off. Stay focus! Just ignored the fucking jerk! 

 

“I dropped my pen.”he padded my shoulder.

 

“What?”

 

“Pick up for me?It’s under your chair.” No thank you or please. What an impolite guy.

 

“Pick it up or not?” He asked again with a annoyed voice.

 

“Fine.” I noticed some students stared staring at us. I didn’t want to be those annoying kid in the lesson. I picked it up and put it on his table.

 

He was staring at his phone again without giving a thank you or even a smile. I return my focus back to lesson. When I thought he was ready to be quiet and concentrate, he picked up his bag and left in a hurry. 

 

“God damn it! Annoying.” I murmured quietly. 

 

At the end of lesson, professor asked us to form groups for research and name list was required to hand in before the next lesson. I looked around and found no one I knew. Most of the students were from Faculty of Art.  Luckily, I found a boy siting at the back of lecture hall. I walked towards the man and asked if he wanted to join me for the research. Luckily, he agreed. He was Chris, from Art of Music, same as Matt but he was much more polite and friendly and a bit shy. 

 

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Dominic from BBA. Boring, right?” I giggled.

 

“Nah, I appreciate people good at Maths and Marketing technic. I’m not sociable and yes….I failed most of the Maths exams in my school life.”he smiled with a bit blush on his cheek. 

 

“So…are you free for a quick lunch?”I suggested. It was always good to maintain a good relationship with your teammates. 

 

“Well..of course! I’m starving.”

 

The canteen was not full since it was not really lunch time. It was already 2 in the afternoon. 

 

“So…you’re in the same program with Bellamy.”I broke the silence when we were eating. 

 

“Yes but I don’t think he notice someone like me.”

 

“You’re better than you think you are.”

 

“Thanks, Dominic. “

 

“In fact, you can just call me Dom.”

 

“Are you living in Dorm?”

 

“Yes, are you?”

 

“Yes…I live in Room 406.”

 

“Mine is 409.”

 

“What?! That’s not really…that’s…”

 

“May I know why you are so surprised?”I stared at Chris with confused look.

 

“Matt Bellamy live in the same room as you! It is a four people room, right?”

 

“But he is wealthy enough to get an apartment nearby!’I was surprised he lived in the dorm. 

 

“I guess he just use that to store his stuff. In fact, I don’t think he is gonna sleep there.”

 

“Hope so…”

 

“I though you’ll like that. He’s such a famous person and rich.”

 

“But he had a bad manner. “

 

“Well…I guess he does…god! I have my next lesson in 5 minutes! I gotta go. Thanks for having lunch with me.” Chris quickly picked his things and rushed toward the academic building. 

 

I had no lessons in the afternoon so I went back to my dorm room and took a rest. When I opened the door, I noticed someone else in the room. It was Matt. How come this gut didn’t just…fuck off??? 

 

“Oh…hi.” he finally knew some manner. 

 

“Hi. I guess we need to live together for a year?” I put up the nicest smile on my face. 

 

“I only use the room to store things. I stand this living environment. “ he started to be rude again….

 

“Good to heard that.” I put my things on my bed and stared to tidy the notes I made during Art lesson.

 

“What do you mean by that?”Matt stared at me. I was sure he knew what I implied. 

 

“You can’t stand the environment and I can’t stand an arrogant person like you.”

 

“You’re just jealous. You can’t have the thing I have even in thousand of year later.”

 

“Your want? Of course I won’t have those arrogant and impolite that you have!”

 

“Anyway, you’re the one sleeping in this dirty little room. I’m leaving, enjoy.” he left the room and slam the door.

 

TBC


End file.
